Kejutan Terindah dari Kakak
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: This Special Fict for my lovely ototou./Mungkin tahun ini adalah ulangtahunnya yang terburuk tanpa kehadiran kakaknya./"Kau harus bahagia, Sasuke dan sepertinya kakak tidak bisa pulang ke Konoha."./"Hadiah itu adalah ucapanmu dan kehadiranmu disini adalah hadiah yang tidak tertandingi, aku senang sekali."/Family Fict


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kejutan Terindah dari Kakak © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Special for My Lovely Ototou Birthday**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Itachi Uchiha & Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for reading and reviewing**_

* * *

.

.

.

_Sasuke POV_

Hari ini umurku beranjak ke empat belas tahun, tidak terasa diriku mencapai usia remaja. Diriku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan melihat kalender yang terpasang di dinding kamarku. Aku mengulas senyuman tipis namun memudar karena kakakku tidak disini untuk merayakan ulangtahunku.

Biasanya setiap tahun dia sempat untuk merayakan hari lahirku tapi dia mulai disibukkan kegiatan perkuliahan yang sekarang hampir mencapai akhir. Sekarang dia memasuki semester lima dalam artian dia akan selesai dan mendapat gelar sarjana.

Kemudian diriku keluar dari kamar dan melihat pintu disamping kiriku. Tidak ada kehadiran kakakku membuat aku hampa, coba saja dia kuliah disini bukan di _Otokagure_ pasti dia tak perlu susah pulang kesini hanya untuk merayakan ulangtahunku. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, karena ada _golden week_ jadi dia sangat bersikeras untuk pulang ke sini. Tapi, tidak untuk tahun ini.

"Sasuke, turunlah. sarapan sudah siap!" pekik _kaa-san_ku dari bawah.

Diriku langsung turun dari tangga dan menuju ruangan makan, aku mengalami _halusinasi_ kakakku ada disana sambil memanggilku. _'kemari ototou, makananmu keburu aku ambil nih'_

Sempat aku memanggilnya, tapi itu adalah bayanganku yang mungkin aku terlalu memikirkan kehadiran kakakku disini. Segera kutepis dan kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan _otousan_ku, keheninganpun terjadi karena aturan _Uchiha_ tidak memperbolehkan kami berbicara saat makan berlangsung.

"Eheem…," ucap pelan _otousan_ku yang telah selesai makan. Akupun menoleh iris kelamnya dan kembali mengunyah lauk yang ada di mulutku.

"Besok kan ulang tahunmu, kau mau dirayakan seperti apa?" tanya ibuku seraya meletakkan sumpit di piringnya.

Iris kelamku sempat memejam sesaat kemudian menatap mereka berdua, "entahlah, _kaa-san_. Aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu? Pacarmu? Pasti mereka ingin merayakan ulangtahunmu," tanya ibuku lagi.

Sesaat aku menegang mendengar kata '_pacar'_ dari mulut ibuku, darimana beliau tahu sih. Sambil merutuk dalam hati, siapa yang memberitahu rahasia itu padanya.

"Hihihi, anakku sudah besar rupanya. Bisa perkenalkan dengan kami nanti," seru ibuku mengikik agak pelan.

Akupun berkilah, "_kaa-san_ tahu darimana? Pasti dari _nii-san_ kan?"

Dia menggeleng kepalanya, "tidak. _Kaa-san_ku tahu dari didalam kamarmu. Kalau tidak salah, _kaa-san_ lihat di _i-pad_mu ada foto gadis manis berambut _merah muda_?"

Sontak aku membisu dan suara menyentakkan diriku, "_otousan_ beri kebebasan hari ini untuk merayakan ulangtahunmu dimana. Jadi, apa keputusanmu, Sasuke?" tanya ayahku.

"Terserah _tousan_ dan _kaa-san_ saja," aku melihat jam tanganku dan beranjak pergi, "aku berangkat dulu," pamitku sambil bersalaman dengan mereka.

Aku tidak peduli dengan acara ulangtahunku karena tidak ada ucapan dari kakakku walau melalui telepon genggam. Mungkin tahun ini adalah ulangtahunku yang terburuk tanpa kehadirannya.

_Sasuke POV end_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di ruang makan keluarga _Uchiha_ tepatnya Fugaku dan Mikoto tampak terdiam melihat reaksi acuh anak bungsunya. Mereka berpikir ini gara-gara ketidakhadiran Itachi, sang kakak sulung. Tanpa berbasa-basi, Fugaku mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menghubungi anak sulungnya.

"_Moshi-moshi, tousan. Sebentar aku sampai ke rumah, maaf agak siang soalnya macet di perjalanan."_

"Itachi, bicara pelan-pelan. Kau tidak sedang menyetir kan?"

"_Tenang saja, aku memakai headset Bluetooth kok. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Sasuke, tousan?"_

"Dia murung hari ini dan itu gara-gara kau."

"_Eh, kok gara-gara aku. Memang dia bilang apa dengan tousan?"_

"Dia bilang '_terserah kalian saja'_."

"_Begitu ya…"_ ucap Itachi seenaknya tanpa mengetuk pintu langsung memasuki ruangan dapur.

Mikotopun menatap _horror_ anak sulungnya, "dasar kau, Itachi! Sudah lama kau berdiri di luar rumah?"

"_Gomen_, _kaa-san_. sudah sepuluh menit yang lalu kok. Oh ya, Sasuke sudah berangkat sekolah?" sahut Itachi sambil meletakkan dua buah tas di lantai.

Fugaku mematikan telepon genggamnya, "lima belas menit yang lalu."

Anak sulung _Fugaku_ ini mengambil sebuah kotak yang membuat kedua orang tua mereka mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa itu Itachi?"

"Ini, hadiah _spesial_ buat _ototou_ku," ucap Itachi.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Kau membolos?" tanya Mikoto.

Itachi tersenyum, "beruntung. Untuk empat hari mulai hari ini, kelas kami diliburkan karena dosen tidak masuk."

"Sampai hari minggu? _Kaa-san_ tidak percaya padamu, Itachi," seru Mikoto.

"Coba saja lihat disini," Itachi menyodorkan telepon genggamnya berisi pesan dari _Ketua kelas—Sasori _ yang menunjukkan dari hari kamis sampai sabtu diliburkan sementara.

Fugaku berdehem pelan, "apakah kau punya rencana untuk adikmu, Itachi?"

"Sudah, bahkan aku sudah menghubungi sahabat terdekatnya juga pacarnya—uups," sontak Itachi membocorkan rahasia yang selama beberapa bulan disimpan rapat-rapat.

Ibu dari dua anak itu hanya tersenyum lembut, "_kaa-san_ sudah tahu sebelum kau berbicara, Itachi."

Iris kelama Itachi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "darimana?"

"Dari _I-pad_ miliknya, Itachi. Ah—sudahlah, bagaimana dengan rencanamu, Itachi?" tanya Mikoto.

"Lebih baik kita persiapkan sekarang. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong _tousan_ tidak kerja?" ucap Itachi dan mendapat jitakan tepat di kepalanya.

"Mana mungkin _tousan_ kerja kalau hari ini ulangtahun anaknya. Dia mengalihkan pekerjaan kepada pamanmu, Obito."

Seraya mengelus kepalanya, "begini rencananya…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dengan geraman kesal anak bungsu memberhentikan motornya dan mengenggam erat telepon genggamnya. Tak habis pikir hari ini disebut hari yang paling sial dari sahabatnya yang lupa akan ulangtahunnya begitu juga dengan Sakura—pacarnya hanya bersikap biasa dan teman-teman di tempat lesnya berucap 'oh' saja. Apa maksudnya ini, dia merutuk dalam hati.

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan tapi apa buktinya, tidak satupun yang mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padanya kecuali di jejaring sosial seperti _Facebook_ dan _twitter_ berjibun ucapan hingga ribuan.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati orang tuanya duduk seperti biasa sambil menonton telivisi juga makan malamnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja makan. Bukan sampai di situ saja, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di rumahnya sebelum memeriksa lebih lanjut, dia merasakan getaran telepon genggamnya dan langsung menerima panggilan itu.

"_Halo, ototouku. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Jangan basa-basi, Itachi-_niisan_! Maumu apa? Tidak ada kabarmu dan baru sekarang baru menghubungiku, maksudmu apa?" teriak Sasuke.

"_Woo, sabar dan atur napasmu, Sasuke. Ini hari ulangtahunmu bukan? Seharusnya kau bahagia di Konoha?"_

"Aku tidak bahagia karena ketidakhadiranmu disini bahkan semuanya bersikap acuh padaku, kau kakak yang paling menyebalkan…"geram Sasuke.

"_Kau harus bahagia, Sasuke dan sepertinya kakak tidak bisa pulang ke Konoha."_

"Kenapa kakak? Setidaknya ucapan untukku cukup. Aku kecewa dengan kakak."

"_Baiklah…_ _otanjoubi omedeto my ototou_," Itachi keluar dari persembunyian, bukan dia saja tapi sahabat dan pacar Sasuke yang membuat pemuda tampan itu membeku dengan kejadian ini.

Sambil tidak mempercayai ini, "i-ini…"

"Ini pesta kejutan untukmu, Sasuke. Rencana ini dari kakakmu," ucap Fugaku sambil berdiri disamping Sasuke tanpa disadari olehnya.

"Maafkan aku, _teme_. Ini demi kelancaran rencana Itachi _ nii-san_," ucap pemuda berambut pirang jabrik—Naruto.

Sasuke menahan emosinya sesaat dan menghilang dengan pacarnya berada disamping kakaknya tanpa sadar Itachi menyeletuknya jahil, "eheem, sepertinya udara disini panas."

Iris _Onyx_ milik Sasuke menatap tajam kakaknya kemudian melembut, "terima kasih atas kejutan ini, _baka nii-san_."

"Ayo tiuplah, tanganku tidak tahan memegang ini," ucap Itachi.

Sambil memberengut kesal Sasuke meniupkan lilin yang berjumlah empat belas. Dalam hatinya, dia sangat bahagia dengan acara kejutan ini terutama kehadiran kakaknya yang tiba-tiba tanpa sepengetahuannya pulang ke _Konoha_.

Itachi meletakkan _cake_ buatan gadis musim semi ini di meja dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk memotongnya, "potong kuenya, _baka ototou_. Aku sudah tidak sabar mencicipi masakan calon adik iparku." Yang tanpa sadar membuat wajah gadis musim semi itu memerah dan tangan adiknya agak terdiam.

"Diamlah, _nii-san_. kau mengangguku konsentrasiku," geram Sasuke.

"Okelah, aku menunggu."

Putra bungsu Fugaku itu memotong beberapa potongan kue dan yang pertama adalah _otousan_ dan _kaa-san,_ kedua adalah kakaknya. Dia kemudian menyodorkan kue itu kuat-kuat di mulut Itachi dan seketika dia mendapat tatapan tajam darinya.

"Kau ingin membunuh kakakmu ya, Sasuke?" desis Itachi.

"Biarin…"

Yang ketiga tentu pacarnya dan sambil digoda oleh Itachi hingga wajah mereka memerah. "Wah, adikku menyuapi calon adik iparku. Ciee… ciee…"

Seketika tawa membahana di kediaman Fugaku Uchiha, merekapun memberikan bingkisan kado untuk Sasuke. Tanpa terkecuali Itachi menyodorkan langsung tepat di wajah adiknya, "ini hadiahmu, semoga kau menyukainya, _baka ototou_."

"_Arigatou, baka nii-san_."

Acara ulangtahun dadakan itu tak terasa berlangsung dua jam lamanya dan waktu menunjukkan jam tujuh malam. Mereka yang hadir di acara kejutan itu pamit pulang dan paling mengejutkan Sasuke menatap tajam kakak kandung pacarnya yang juga teman kakaknya.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke. Aku kakak kandungnya,tidak mungkin berbuat macam-macam dan seharusnya kau jaga sikapmu sampai kalian menikah. Dasar anak SMP." Desis Sasori sambil menarik pelan adiknya dan berpamitan sopan kepada seluruh anggota keluarga _Uchiha_.

Itachi sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke, "kalian berdua jangan khawatir. Kami sudah merestui hubungan kalian kok dan waktunya," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan salah satu hadiah, "—membuka kado."

"Hn."

Mereka berdua seperti anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun membuka dengan semangat kado-kado yang berada di lantai tak peduli dengan tumpukan kertas kado yang berserakan. Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku kedua anaknya dan bergumam pelan, "sepertinya ini hari ulangtahun yang paling bahagia bagi anak kita."

"Coba lihat hadiah dari pacarmu," ucap Itachi meletakkan pigura manis serta gantungan kunci atas nama mereka berdua.

Sasuke mengangguk paham dan memperlihatkan hadiah dari kakaknya, "ini…" sambil dilihat berulang-ulang, "—terima kasih _nii-san_. aku suka sekali hadiahnya." Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk kakaknya.

"Aku juga terima kasih kau sudah menerima hadiah kakak," ucap Itachi menepuk punggung adiknya.

"Kau tahu _nii-san_, ada hadiah yang lebih dari ini," gumam Sasuke melepaskan pelukanna.

"Apa?"

"Hadiah itu adalah ucapanmu dan kehadiranmu disini adalah hadiah yang tidak tertandingi, aku senang sekali."

Itachi berucap pelan, "bagaimana dengan mereka berdua?"

Putra bungsu Fugaku ini memanggil _otousan_ dan _kaa-san_ untuk kemari dan langsung dipeluk oleh Sasuke. "Mereka juga … kehadiran kalian adalah bagian hadiah yang tidak tergantikan dalam hidupku. Terima kasih semua."

"Sama-sama, anakku."

"Sama-sama, _Ototou._"

.

.

.

_*Owari*_

* * *

_Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara Uchiha)_

Happy Birthday my lovely _baka ototou … Muhammad Edu Agritama_ ke empat belas tahun hari ini. Semoga apa yang diharapkan bisa tercapai dan menjadi anak yang paling membanggakan juga masuk di SMA Negeri 1 Lubuklinggau tahun depan.

Ini karya spesial buatmu, edu. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, karena ayukmu sudah berjanji maka harus ditepati. Ini dibuat saat lagi belajar UTS besok kikikik… doakan saya ya.^^

_Otanjoubi Omedetoo, Edu._

_From : Your nee-san^^_

_Palembang, 13 November 2012_

_17.51 p.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


End file.
